battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Kerns
'''Peter Kerns is a character in Battle: Los Angeles.' Biography Peter Kerns (1991- 2011) was a Marine lance corporal and radio operator in the United States Marine Corps during the Battle of Los Angeles. He was killed during the battle, but not without first putting up a fight against the extraterrestrials. 'Diagnosed with PTSD' Before the aliens came he was seeing a psychiatrist (Dr. L. Boyd) because he had been diagnosed with PTSD. Boyd needed to clear him before going back to duty, so Kerns told Boyd his symptoms were clearing up. Boyd told him they would discuss options the following week, suggesting Boyd saw Kerns on a weekly basis. 'The Beginning Of the End''' He made it to the FOB briefing about civilians in an LAPD police station.The marines needed to clear the Santa Monica area before the air force pound it with bombs, rescuing the civilians in the process. Moments after arriving in the area, they were ambushed and took casualties. They shortly came in contact with Elena Santos, who was the last of her platoon, and four other marines; Staff Sergeant Richard Oswald, Reid, Dever, and Harper. They were then able to make it to the police station where they discovered five civilians Hector Rincon, Joe Rincon (Hector's father), Amy, Kirsten, and Michele (Kirsten's and Amy's aunt). They loaded their injured marines up on a helicopter but were unable to load the civilians because it was full, however upon taking off the helicopter was destroyed by an alien wedge ship killing Scott Grayston,Shaun Lenihan,Corey Simmons and Richard Guerrero. After that event, they run back inside where Kerns and Lockett are ordered to the roof for observation and to determine a plan when one of the alien infantry gets inside the building. He called a breach which forced the survivors to make an escape from the building and commandeer a school bus after Nick Stavrou and Kevin Harris were successful in hot wiring the school bus. Fight for survival They rode in the bus for short a short time where they learned the hostiles track signals from electronics. Moments after the group in the bus came in contact with an M1A2 Abrams firing at the invaders, it was also discovered the ramp they planned to use was gone. The group reached a bridge where out of nowhere alien infantry ambush them. Harper bravely rushes them and is seen getting shot in the head and falls over dead. They then move out from behind the bus and take cover firing at the aliens. During the fight Nick Stavrou, Steven Mottola, Richard Oswald, and Reid are all killed while Joe Rincon was severely injured while saving Jibril Adukwu in the process. Their commander (Second Lieutenant William Martinez) sacrificed his life so the surviving marines and civilians could get away, which they did. Last Stand Fortunately he was among the marines that survived the bridge and he helped secure and look for supplies in a warehouse. When the bomb drop from the air-force was supposed to happen, Kerns braced for impact as did the remaining civilians and marines only to learn the bombings didn't come. They were all confused and the reason why which was that all the airbases where destroyed and shortly afterward Joe Rincon died from his wounds. He was also present along with Imlay at the burning air-force base when Jason Lockett challenged Nantz's command saying "Are we just expendables?". Lockett backs off after Nantz gives him a speech, basically telling Lockett that he remembers every soldier that has died under him. The marines and civilians found an abandoned LAV-25 Stryker which Kerns drove through a wave of aliens to the last landing zone where a Helicopter piloted by arrived and the group climbed in. Nantz told John Roy to fly the helicopter 30 meters from the ground and used ropes where Kerns and the other marines decide to go with Nantz. The helicopter couldn't return for them, and it flew off presumably saving the citizens. The remaining marines head into a building and then underground where they are ambushed by aliens. They manage to fight off the aliens which they then find the Central Hive, they manage to escape the underground. When they got above ground Nantz tells them that someone has to radio in a strike from the top of a big structure. Kerns tells Nantz that he wants to go, knowing the risks. He is successfully able to call in a strike which he informs the rest of them 3 minutes until the air strike comes, leaving the marines to hold off the aliens. Unfortunately because the call brought attention to him, he turns around and is face to face with an Alien Drone. He stares into the incoming blast knowing he can't do anything, and is killed instantly. Category:Characters Category:Deceased